The present invention relates to an electronic balance, and more particularly to a highly-sensitive electronic balance improved in the rapidity of displaying the correct value of a measured weight.
An electronic balance, particularly a highly sensitive one, which is sensitive also to an external disturbance, generally takes a long time until the balance becomes stabilized to give the correct value of a weight to be measured. To overcome such a drawback a conventional highly sensitive balance is usually devised to display the weight value by averaging a number of fluctuating weight value data outputted from the weight detector in the balance after the data fluctuations having decreased within a predetermined region. An example of such an electronic balance is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,903. However, the method of only averaging the weight data can not always satisfactorily comply with a requirement for rapidly determining the value of a measured weight, particularly in case of weighing out a predetermined weight by adding or subtracting the samples on the weighing tray of the balance, because the decreasing fluctuations of the weight data are again violated each time the samples are added or subtracted. In addition the method has a disadvantage that the averaging process is adversely affected by erroneous weight data due to such an unexpected external disturbance as a small vibration which may be encountered during a normally decreasing process of the weight data fluctuations.